1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to expansible porous irrigation tubes and means of making leakproof connections with and between such tubes. More specifically, the invention relates to a fastener for joining a connecting tube to an expansible porous tube.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A method for irrigating by means of burying expansible porous tubes (hereinafter expansible tubes) has been developed and is known as drip irrigation. Each expansible tube is constructed of two parallel lengths of porous material bound together along the edges. The term "porous material" includes any material through which a liquid may pass. During use expansible tubes may be joined together or to a water pipe via a connecting tube, by inserting the end of the connecting tube into the end of the expansible tube. A problem arises in attempting to seal the expansible tube to the connecting tube because where each expansible tube is bound together along the edges, there are seams which cause discontinuities on the inner surface of the expansible tube. Leakage occurs along these seams.
Prior art apparatus has been used to seal expansible tubes to semi-rigid tubes by the use of compression fittings, using moving parts and threaded portions. The problem of leakage along the seams of the above-mentioned expansible tubes, however, has not been considered. What is needed is a fastener which prevents leakage along these seams and is of simple construction.